


Club Night: Jamie

by Mysterie



Series: Karaoke Night [1]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Fun, Karaoke, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's "Karaoke Night" at Burgess' most hopping place to be and everyone has gathered to have fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night: Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada

What the heck was he doing here? Oh wait... this had been HIS idea... He walked up to the stage, nerves jumping in time to the beat of the Shania Twain song "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" that a gaggle of teens were currently singing. They were a little drunk and giddy, but they weren't half bad and Jack had egged him into taking a turn. Why did he let Jack talk him into this? He loved singing... and he liked the song he'd chosen... but... Screw it. Jack knew he had feelings for him and what better way to show it than to do something like this? Hell... he had to get back at the winter spirit for the other night... Jamie's nerves deserted him then and he was trying SO hard not to grin as the girls left the club's stage. Giggling, apparently they were having a "girl's night out" and were pleased with themselves. Jack was enjoying his coke when he saw Jamie get up on the stage. He wondered what his boyfriend had picked. The music was upbeat instantly as it began to play and Jack leaned forward as he heard Jamie's voice come out, it was a sound he rarely heard and he loved it. Though he felt his face heating instantly when he heard the lyrics.

 

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive..._

 

Despite the dimness of the room, Jamie had no trouble picking out his boyfriend in the club and their eyes locked, a smile curving on his lips as he sang. 

 

_'Cause every time we touch_ _I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last, need you by my side_

 

Jamie grinned now, he could almost see the flush of his boyfriend. Jack ducked his head a little and smiled behind the coke he pretended to take a drink from. Okay... Jamie had throughly embarrassed him with this song, but he couldn't help feel warmth spread from his heart all through his limbs and he swallowed a bit of coke before putting his head in one hand as he leaned forward, listening as Jamie went on. Unaware of the contented smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed though by a jealous fairy whose wings were fluttering nervously. She was next.

 

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go, need you in my life_

 

Jack smiled a little, his heart racing just a little. Okay, so this wasn't so bad... Jamie had a voice he could listen to forever... He didn't notice his eyes had half closed as he watched. The teen was really getting into the song, swaying a bit with the tune and Jack swore they were the only ones in the club as the music had a short instrumental piece and Jamie could dance well. Cheers from around him was evident of that before the song slowed a little and Jamie seemed to go back to just swaying as he sang on.

 

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry..._

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

 

Jack really felt his heart throb with the lyrics. He remembered the time that Jamie had fallen low in his life... that had been because of Jack, but now the winter spirit spent all his free time making that up to Jamie.

 

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go, need you in my life_

 

Jamie put all he had into this song's lyrics, his heart was in these words. He never could let go his belief or his feelings for Jack; he needed the winter spirit it in his life and couldn't imagine life without him. Jack felt the same way, without Jamie his life would be very different and still very empty. Jamie had been the first to see him and their friendship had progressed as Jack had watched Jamie grow and for the longest time Jack had been afraid of those feelings until Jamie had cornered him and confessed. Since then, the two had been inseparable. 

 

_'Cause every time we touch_ _I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last, need you by my side_

 

Jack cheered with the rest of the crowd as Jamie handed the cordless microphone back to the DJ, a flush of pleasure on the teen's face; even the woman who was the DJ was grinning but he shook his head at something the woman said before leaving and, much to the jealousy of all the single girls in that place, Jack stood up and pulled Jamie close when he reached the table; kissing the teen senseless. When they parted, Jack threaded his fingers into Jamie's and they sat down; Jamie beamed at Jack, murmuring.

"Maybe I should do this more often."

"Maybe." Jack agreed.

"Although maybe next time I'll have an audience of just one and I think my song will be..." He shifted to whisper the name of the song in Jack's ear. The winter spirit jerked, flushing furiously. Oh moon... He knew that song... and what Jamie was implying. He flushed even darker when he saw Jamie's smile and he had a good idea that they weren't going to stay for very long in the club if this kept up... 


End file.
